Medic
The Medic is the premiere support class, healing his teammates, which gives his team more time in combat rather than going to get health pickups/resupply cabinet. Description What he lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, the Medic more than makes up for with a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging them into exposed flesh. Raised in Stuttgart, Germany during an era when the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion, the Medic considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity. Weapons Primary: *Syringe Gun: *Blutsauger: *Crusader's Crossbow: *Overdose: Secondary: *Medigun: *Kritzkrieg: *Quick-Fix: *Vaccinator Melee *Bonesaw: *Frying Pan: *Conscientious Objector: *Freedom Staff: *Bat Outta Hell: *Memory Maker *Ham Shank: *Saxxy: *Übersaw: *Vita-Saw: *Amputator: *Solemn Vow: Medic's Associations The Medic starts off equipped with the Medigun, Syringe Gun, and Bonesaw his inventory. The Medigun produces a beam of team-colored energy used for healing. The Medigun also allows the Medic to heal teammates up to 150% of their maximum health (The Heavy, for instance, normally has a maximum of 300 health; a Medic can raise this to 450 health.). While healing, the Medic also charges the Medigun, which, when full, allows the Medic to use an "Übercharge". The Übercharge, used with the special button, makes the Medic and his target invulnerable to all damage for a fairly long 8 seconds. While the Medic cannot turn the Medigun on himself, he constantly regenerates health at an average of 2-3 points per second. The Syringe Gun serves as the Medic's secondary weapon and does a fair amount of damage. It is a flechette gun, however, so its projectiles travel at a slower pace than a bullet. The decreased velocity of the round causes a notable drop in the trajectory of the syringe. For this reason, it is required to aim above and ahead of your target (known as 'leading' a target) for the syringes to hit their mark. The Bonesaw, due to its serrated edge, has a marginally higher chance at a Critical Hit, making it the best melee weapon in the game. The Syringe Gun, while difficult to adjust to both the speed and arc of the projectile, is extremely effective when backpedaling away from enemy Pyros and, occasionally, Scouts if they give chase to your retreat. Used in this manner, a skilled Medic can frequently kill Pyros as they try to get the Medic in range of their Flamethrower. Also, because the Syringe Gun fires slightly to the right of where it is aimed, it has proven useful in taking down Sentries lurking around corners or behind obstacles, while the Medic is still safely out of harm's reach. As for the Blutsauger, the Medic's updated Syringe Gun, it's very effective in terms of combat. When in a firefight, each hit of the Blutsauger's syringe grants the Medic +3 health. This is handy when being constantly shot at when making an escape for the field. You maintain your health while making a break for safety. Although a good weapon of choice, it won't necessarily save you every time. It is also quite weak, so use it when you really need to defend yourself. When using the Medigun, the Medic is vulnerable to almost all the other classes, relying entirely on his heal-buddy to defend him. While healing teammates, it is generally best to constantly remain in motion, as this makes the Medic slightly less vulnerable to both Spies and Snipers, who love stationary targets. This also allows the Medic to use their team member as cover while they heal them. It is also critical for Medics to heal all of their teammates rather than focusing only on their Heavy-buddy. This recovers all of your teammates after taking a point from the other team, charges your Medigun faster (The Medigun charges faster when healing teammates than when over-healing teammates), and also allows you to over-heal multiple teammates simultaneously, giving them that much more health to take enemy hits. The Übercharge is also able to be shared among multiple teammates due to the delay before the invulnerability wears off. (Due to a recent update, this also drains the Übercharge faster.) The Übercharge is also useful for saving teammates near death, or the Medic himself if near death. One concern with both the standard healing beam and the Übercharge is that if your target is knocked away from you, (via rocket, grenade, or stickybomb) both the healing beam and the Übercharge are broken from your target. The Medic's updated healing device, the Kritzkrieg (named after the Blitzkrieg technique used by the Germans in WWII) builds Übercharge faster than the Medigun. However, instead of deploying a normal Übercharge, the gun deploys a different version of the Übercharge which gives the patient to engage the target with 100% Critical Hits for the duration of the time. This comes at a small disadvantage, however: for enemies that evade the critical fire, the patient as well as the Medic is still vunerable from incoming fire, giving them a chance to cancel the charge shortly after it's deployed. The best use of this gun would be during the event where enemies thin out the number of Sentries and when Spies are few on the opposing team. It also makes a good offensive maneuver when keeping the enemy at bay. The Bonesaw holds the greatest chance of offering critical hits out of all the classes' melee weapons. This allows for some surprisingly effective attacks against Spies after either the Medic or his heal-buddy. This can also unbalance the enemy, since many do not expect to be attacked by the Medic while engaging the Medic's heal-buddy. The Medic's updated bonesaw, the Übersaw, is slightly more effective than the normal Bonesaw. This tool gives the Medic the ability to build up a charge faster for the Übercharge by giving 25% Übercharge on hit rather than the healing a teammate. Each successful hit of the Übersaw grants a chunk of Übercharge. However, its attack rate is slower than the normal Bonesaw which may give the Medic a second of vunerability when he attacks. The Medic has difficulty on his own offensively; it is crucial to defend and alert your heal-buddy to enemies he may not be aware of. Spies in particular will be quick to attack a Heavy-buddy after being killed by an alert Medic a few times. The best friend a Medic can have is a working microphone. By communicating where you are and where enemies are, you can keep your team better healed and more aware of attacks against you. Mic problems are usually solved by muting the stereo mix in your volume task bar and/or purchasing a headset or microphone fit for communicating online. Quotes Primary Weapon Taunts *''"Another successful procedure!"'' *"Whoops! Zat vus not medicine!" ( "Whoops! That was not medicine!" ) *''"Dat vas doctor assisted homicide!" ( "That was doctor assisted homicide!" )'' *''"Did zat sting? Saw-rry!" ( "Did that sting? Saw-rry!" )'' Medigun Taunts *''"Danke, dummkopfs" ("Thank you, fools" or "Thank you, idiots." Bad grammar, correct would've been "Danke, ihr Dummköpfe")'' *''"(Laughs) OKTOBERFEST!"'' (Kritzkrieg equipped) Melee Taunts *'Bonesaw/Amputator: '''The Medic plays it as though it were a violin. *'Vita-Saw:' Same as above, only with a deeper cello sound. *'Übersaw:' ''"I'm going to saw through your bones!" ''(The Medic enters a combat pose and thrusts his Übersaw forward, stunning anyone unfortunate to be in front of him. He then retracts it, killing the enemy instantly (unless the enemy is Übercharged) and gaining 100% Übercharge on hit.) *'Solemn Vow:' Uses the Primary Weapon taunt. '''2-Victim Streak' *''"Another successful procedure!"'' *''"Ze healing leaves little time for ze hurting..."'' *''"Did ze Frauleins have their Mittelschmerz?"'' (German: "middle pain", reference to pain during ovulation) *''"Can you feel the Schadenfreude?"'' (German: "Pleasure taken from someone else's pain") *''"Haha! Vut a bloodbath!"'' *''"It looks like a Dunkelfest!"'' (German:'' "'darkfest'", probably a reference to the famous Oktoberfest) *"Vud you like a second opinion? You are also ugly!"'' 5-Victim Streak *''"Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think we brought enough bodybags..."'' (German: "one, two, three") *''"Auf Wiedersehen, Schweinhunds!"'' (German: "Farewell, Pig Dogs!" or "Farewell Bastards!") Capture Point/Intelligence *''"I vill do vutever it takes!"'' *''"Dey are veakened!"'' *''"Where are your precious papers now, Dummkopfs?"'' (When the Medic has the Intelligence) (German; "Dumb heads, literally. Morons.") *''"How embarrassing; zey let a man ov science escape with ze papers!"'' (When the Medic has the Intelligence) *''"Papers please."'' (When the Medic has the Intelligence) *''"Danke, Dumkopfs!"'' (German: Translation - "Thanks, morons!") Round Start/Battle Cry *''"Raus, Raus!"'' (German:'' "Go, Go!") *"Heil Us!"'' (German: "Hail Us!") *''"Horrido!"'' (German: Hunting Cry) *''"Hyaaaa!"'' *''"Gesundheit"'' (German: "Bless you!") *''"Los Weiter!" (German: Go Forward, Onward!) *"Forward!"'' Achieved 'Übercharge *"I am fully charged!"'' *''"I am charged!"'' *''"I need to charge!"'' 'Activate 'Übercharge *''"Schnell! Go get zem!"'' (German: "Fast!" or "Quickly!") *''"Move, schnell!"'' *''"Get zem, raus, raus!"'' '''Round Win/Cheers *''"Oktoberfest!"'' *''"Excellent!"'' *''"Keep it up!"'' *''"Vell Done!"'' *''"Sturm und Drang!"'' (German: "Storm and Stress") *''"I am ze Übermensch!" (German: ''"I am the supreme man"; it's a reference to the concept of "Supreme man" of Friedrich Nietzsche) Round Loss/Sudden Death/Jeers *''"Ach, was ist los?"'' (German: "Gah, what's the matter?") *''"Fess..."'' (German: "Tired...") *''"Teaaaaam!"'' (Hogan's Heroes reference) *''"'Iz zere a point to your lives?"'' *''"My skill is VASTED on zis team!"'' *''"DUMM'KOPFS!" ''(German: "Idiots!") *"Booo!"'' *''"You are trying my '''patience!"'' *''"Velcome to the 've lose vonce again'-fest."'' *''"From now on, losing is verboten!" (German: "Forbidden") *"Schweinhunds!" (German: Literally "Pig Dog") '''Melee Dare' *''"I healed zuh man who will kill you."'' *''"All I can tell you about this next procedure is that it will be... excruciating!"'' *''"You have thirty seconds to live!"'' *''"Prepare for your examination. (laughs'')" *''"Turn your head and cough."'' *''"Hold still Schweindhund, this will only sting for a moment."'' *''"Come over here, I promise I will heal you!"'' *''"I'm going to saw through your bones!"'' Comics * "That... won't be a problem at all." * "ARCHIMEDES!!" * Miss Pauling to Soldier: "Medic is German and Heavy is Russ-" Unknown/Uncategorized *''"Saw-ry!"'' (Kill with the Bonesaw or Ubersaw) *"You are...'schtupid'''!" *"''Standing near ze point does nothing! GET ON ZE POINT DUMKOPF!" *''"Hello, Fräuleins!" (Cheery, taunting voice) (German: "Hello Ladies!") *"Ze healing is not as rewarding as ze hurting."'' Trivia *The Medic's real name is unknown, but his last name was confirmed as Ludwig in Team Fortress Comic #6 *The Medic's surname is heavily implied to be Humboldt; in the map of his home-town of Rottenburg, there is a shop called "Humboldt's Pharmacy" and also a dairy/surgical-tools-cleaning facility (Humboldt's Sauermilch Molkerei GMBH). Humboldt University in Berlin is known for being science and research intensive. *The Medic is the same age as the Soldier, 48. This makes one of the two oldest mercenaries. *The Medic was the first class of the nine to receive his own class specific update. This update was prompted due to players feeling that the Medic was underpowered and was therefore the least played class overall. After the Gold Rush/Medic Update was released, the amount of players playing Medic on a regular basis increased dramatically. *The Medic's glasses and hair make an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as one of the selectable hats for the player's worms. *The Support class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item of the Medic's backpack and the Engineer's hardhat named "Doctor Dispenser". *In Meet the Medic, the Medic revealed that he lost his medical license when one of his patients' skeletons went missing. *The Medic has a refrigerator filled with: **Three hearts sitting atop petree dishes, each bigger than the last, labeled "human", "Loch Ness Hamster", and "Mega Baboon" **Half of a Sandvich **Three beer bottles **The head of a presumably otherwise deceased BLU Spy, connected to a potato battery to keeping it "alive". **An ashtray, full of cigarette butts. *The Medic appears to keep a flight of doves as pets, which are allowed to fly around in his office (despite hygiene concerns). One of them is named Archimedes. Archimedes seems to share his owner's fascination with blood, evidenced by his leaning in while watching surgery, and nesting in open wounds (as Heavy and Scout found out the hard way in the "Meet the Medic" video). *Although the Medic is German, lived during the Second World War, and his backstory/lore hints a dark past, he is 'NOT 'to be a former-Nazi. None of the other classes call him a Nazi in any of their taunts or domination quips. *In the Medic's "Meet The Team Video" he is Using The Quick-Fix. However, the Quick-Fix does 'NOT '''grant a normal Übercharge like the default Medigun does. As well as this interesting fact, in that same scene, the Übercharge he deploys does not make the Medic himself invulnerable, only the Heavy. *In the Meet the Medic trailer, multiple items for the other classes make appearances, including several different cosmetics for the Soldier class, the Frontier Justice for the Engineer class, and incidentally, what would later become the Quick-Fix for the Medic, although it was featured in the video as though it were the default. *One of his taunt lines, "Papers Please" is thought to be a reference to the Steam game of the same name, which in contrast, is ''a game about immigration control, where the players line when asking for passports/verifications, is always "Papers, please.". However other theories may hint at this as being another poke at his German history, as similar lines weren't uncommon in the Holocaust. Again, this is neither confirmed nor denied, but its existence grants reason for speculation. *The Medic's pet pigeon/dove Archimedes is a collectable item in-game and is one out of two pets shown in the Team Fortress 2 comics, the other being a raccoon for the Soldier. bonus:random classCategory:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Medic sign Category:Classes Category:Support